


Посттравматический синдром

by el_tiburon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Loki is Alive, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon
Summary: После победы над Таносом Тор строит на Земле Новый Асгард и тоскует по брату.





	Посттравматический синдром

– Я славно отомстил за тебя, брат. – Слова эти были горькими, как мёд на погребальном пиру.

Они стояли на балконе одной из дворцовых башен. Тор смотрел на силуэт Локи, омываемый мягким лазоревым светом асгардских лун, на разноцветное от переливов туманностей, поразительно мирное небо за ним, и не мог насмотреться. Во сне чувство вины и боль утраты отступали, он отдыхал душой в мимолётной иллюзии, что в Асгарде снова цветут сады и бьют фонтаны, Локи жив, и всё волшебным образом исправилось, оставив лишь дурные воспоминания.

– Ты даже в голову ему не попал, лучший воитель всех времён и народов с тысячелетним стажем. – Локи завёл руки за спину и откинулся на мраморную балюстраду, кривя губы в усмешке.

– Кто бы говорил. Набросился как последний идиот на скалу со стилетом. А я думал, что слабоумие и отвага не твой стиль, братишка. Зубочистки не нашлось? Мог бы ещё в глаз плюнуть.

– В глаз не эпично, – Локи покачал головой. – Это я тебе как драматург говорю.

– Зато шансов больше, яда в тебе хоть отбавляй, – невесело рассмеялся Тор, опираясь вытянутой рукой на колонну. Гладкий камень приятно холодил пальцы. – Никудышная в этот раз вышла пьеса. 

– А мне понравилась, – брат беззаботно улыбался и явно любовался собой. – Мог бы руку ему отрубить, бестолочь бессмертная, и избежать кучи проблем.

Локи снова его дразнил, даже в посмертии ничего не изменилось.

– Мог бы оставить тессеракт в сокровищнице, и мы бы избежали вообще всех проблем. – Тор сел на широкую мраморную ступень и пожал плечами, глядя снизу вверх на знакомое до последней чёрточки лицо, наполовину укрытое тенями. Он слишком сильно скучал, чтобы злиться на подначки.

– Я? – удивился Локи. – Не, такого я точно не мог.

Проснувшись, Тор пожалел, что не может убить Таноса ещё раз. Трудную победу они вырвали, выгрызли и выстрадали, оплатили непомерной ценой, а теперь восстанавливали Мидгард из руин и пепла. До других разрушенных миров им только предстояло добраться. Окончательное падение титана возвратило развеянных в пепел, но не Локи. 

В небе над Джорджией появился корабль с горсткой спасшихся асгардцев, и в первую минуту Тор глупо надеялся, что Локи сойдёт с трапа, вопреки всему целый и невредимый, в дурацком церемониальном шлеме с золотыми рогами, но сородичей вела валькирия, и брата не было с ними. Как и тех, кто погиб от рук Чёрного Ордена: их унёс не щелчок Таноса, а настоящая смерть, не подлежащая обжалованию. Они обнялись, устроили невесёлый пир, оплакали мёртвых и зажгли погребальные костры, а когда те догорели – начали обустраивать новый дом. Работали со злым усердием, не покладая рук: никто не хотел оставаться наедине с невыносимой болью утрат. Тор, герой войны и победитель Таноса, с помощью влияния Ника Фьюри, денег Старка и умения Пеппер убеждать добился для асгардцев статуса беженцев. Земля, сама страдающая от череды катастроф, неохотно приняла пришельцев и признала коммуну Новый Асгард. Конгресс после долгого обсуждения с перевесом в два голоса согласовал строительство поселения в Аризоне и пообещал эмигрантам гражданство через пять лет. 

С того дня у Тора, слава Всеотцу, не было ни одной свободной минуты для тоски. Локи иногда являлся по ночам, и Тор ничуть не удивлялся: слишком многое их связывало, ещё больше на веки вечные осталось несказанным. 

– А ты неплохо устроился. – Они сидели у костра, на заросшей высокой травой равнине над обрывом, где в последний раз видели отца. Безлунное небо над Норвегией расчерчивали редкие всполохи падающих звёзд. Локи был в дурном расположении духа. – Уже и не скорбишь, так занят. 

Он сотворил из воздуха призрачное копьё и расшевелил горящие сучья, подняв целый сноп искр. В свете поднявшегося пламени его лицо сделалось иссиня-бледным, как у мертвеца, а в глазах запрыгали красные огоньки.

– Скорблю, но нельзя вечно жить прошлым и думать лишь о потерях. Я сложил тебе знатный погребальный костёр и достойно почтил твою память. Я призвал оплакать тебя грозу, равной которой не видели в этих местах, и зажёг сотни молний. Знаешь, что мне потом устроили проклятые мидгардские экологи? – Тор поморщился и подбросил в воздух Гром-секиру. К красным искрам пламени понеслись льдисто-голубые. – Две комиссии приехало, еле выгнал. До сих пор объяснительные пишу, бюрократы чёртовы.

– Да уж, братец, для тебя это подвиг почище победы над Таносом, – съехидничал Локи, явно не удовлетворённый объяснением. – Я польщён. Тебя не смутило отсутствие моего тела на похоронах? Что ты спалил вместо меня?

– Прости, я не смог отыскать тебя в космосе, – вздохнул Тор, всматриваясь в прищуренные глаза: младший выглядел так, словно что-то замышлял. – Но если это так важно…

– Ничуть, – перебил его Локи, вставая. За его спиной чёрная гладь фьорда казалась маслянистой. – Оставь крестовый поход за моим воображаемым гробом до лучших времён. Я не умер, – торжественно объявил он, и тонкая рябь прошла волной по призрачной фигуре, одевая её в броню и шлем с золотыми рогами. Выпендрёжник.

– Как бы я хотел в это верить, Локи. Я держал в руках твоё остывающее тело, – Тор сжал кулаки, и голос предательски дрогнул.

– В первый раз что ли? – брат хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

– Локи, даже ты не можешь бесконечно обманывать смерть. – Секира с размаху вошла в землю, и та отозвалась слабым толчком.

– Тоооор, какой же ты идиот, – глумливо протянул Локи, театрально воздев руки к небу. – Некого обманывать, мы убили богиню смерти.

Это был всего лишь сон, но Тор не мог отделаться от вкрадчивого шепотка глупой надежды. Он отправился к норнам и получил в источнике знаний ответ, однозначный и безжалостный: Локи больше не было в девяти мирах. В затрапезном мидгардском баре громовержец дал волю чувствам и напился до беспамятства. Ночью случился ураган с градом, пожар, полгорода осталось без электричества, а стёкла повылетали по всему кварталу. Хотя никто не пострадал, скандал продолжался несколько недель и о беженцах из Асгарда писали все газеты. «Бог грома: спаситель или страшная угроза?», «Нужны ли враги с такими друзьями: чем нам угрожает асгардское нашествие?», «Земля на пороге климатической катастрофы. Всему виной пришельцы из космоса». От заголовков Тора тошнило сильнее, чем от похмелья. В интернете множились гневные посты, обрастая тысячами комментариев. Голосование в Конгрессе о предоставлении асгардской коммуне статуса автономии и бюджетного финансирования отложили на неопределенный срок. Пеппер пыталась уладить вопрос, объясняя, что у Тора посттравматический синдром, напоминала о заслугах защитника девяти миров, но тщетно: на площади перед Капитолием столпились сотни протестующих, и слова, которые они скандировали, едва не заставили Тора пожалеть, что он веками защищал Мидгард. Пикетчики в самых непарламентских выражениях требовали, чтобы асгардцы убирались домой, и журналисты слетелись, будто стервятники на пир. Интересно, где прятались эти окаянные любители жареных сенсаций, когда шла битва за Ваканду? Помнится, в тот момент никто не возражал против его пришествия.

Безмерно мучаясь чувством вины перед соплеменниками, Тор упросил одну из материных учениц использовать магию, чтобы не видеть больше снов: по брату он тосковал по-прежнему, но благополучием коммуны рисковать не хотел.

Как-то утром Локи уставился на него из зеркала в ванной. Тор тряхнул головой, но наваждение не исчезло.

– Поговори со мной, брат.

– Сгинь, – мрачно потребовал Тор. 

– Вот, значит, как? Я за тебя жизнь отдал, а ты меня даже во сне видеть не хочешь, скотина бесчувственная.

– Так ты всё-таки умер или не умер? Определись уже. – Тор не мог поверить, что пререкается с голосом в собственной голове. Этого только не хватало.

– Ну, это так… Фигура речи, – Локи расплылся в такой знакомой зубастой улыбке, и зелёные глаза блеснули из-под ресниц.

– Давай-ка эта фигура и её речи уберутся из моей ванной и моей жизни, – пробормотал Тор, уговаривая себя, что нет тут ничего, кроме его разгулявшейся фантазии.

Но сам в это не верил: слишком ясным и чётким было видение.

– Плохо быть упрямцем, лишенным воображения, – Локи пожал плечами и исчез.

Тор долго вглядывался в своё отражение и нешуточно боялся за будущее Нового Асгарда со спятившим царём на троне.

Когда Локи явился снова и их неприятный разговор закончился разбитой раковиной и пробоиной в несущей стене, Тор решил поделиться с Брюсом. Беннеру тема раздвоения личности и зловредных внутренних голосов была понятнее, чем любому из Мстителей. В последнее время они сблизились: Брюс часто приезжал в коммуну, преподавал поселенцам физику и астрономию. Он здорово помог с прокладкой водопровода, строительством небольшой электростанции и другими вопросами первой необходимости, жизненно важными для молодой колонии. Беннер чертил планы, размечал колышками участки сухой выжженной земли, а Тор шёл следом, ворочал, обтёсывал и укладывал каменные глыбы, вбивал их в землю, гнул руками трубы. В мирное время Гром-секира отлично заменяла сваебойную машину и сварочный аппарат. По вечерам, закончив с делами, они шли выпить текилы в мексиканский бар «La rueda». Там подавали отличные фахитос.

– Понимаешь, я всё время его вижу, – признался Тор, опрокинув залпом четвёртую рюмку. Пил он не морщась.

– Ты любил его и, вопреки всему, не можешь смириться, – мягко начал Брюс, сочувственно глядя на него. – Загнал горе глубоко в себя, сцепил зубы, ушёл с головой в работу и вбил в голову, что у царя не может быть слабостей. Признай свою потерю, оплачь её. Дай волю эмоциям.

– И в Аризоне будет не один Великий каньон, а два, – пробурчал Тор. – Я думал, что справился. Начал новую жизнь. Жениться собираюсь, ну, я тебе говорил уже. У царя должны быть царица и наследники. Нас и так осталось слишком мало, кто от Хель спасся, так почти всех Танос извёл. Думал, назову сына именем брата. Может, висы научусь складывать, ему бы понравилось. Жаль, не отведал Мёда поэзии, когда был шанс, – громовержец застыл как изваяние, сверля невидящим взглядом рогатую бычью голову в овальной раме над барной стойкой. – Я отвечаю за асгардцев, забот невпроворот, а у меня призрак в зеркале и голоса в голове, – он легонько стукнул кулаком по барной стойке, и по ней прошла крупная дрожь, откликаясь нестройным звоном стекла.

– Эй, прекрати! – прикрикнул на него усатый потный толстяк. – Тоже мне, царь нашёлся. У себя в космосе всё разносить будешь, Ваше величество.

После того пожара мидгардцы не скрывали неприязни к новым соседям, и хозяин «La rueda» не был исключением.

– Успокойся, друг, всё в порядке, – примирительно сказал Беннер, глядя на бармена, и одновременно несильно сжал плечо Тора. Потом слегка наклонился к нему ближе и продолжил: – Не можешь себя простить: ты выжил, а он – нет. Чувство вины сжигает тебя, и даже несокрушимая воля не может его сдержать. От того, что внутри, не убежать.

Брюс определенно знал, о чём говорил.

– Да не о себе я должен думать, а об асгардцах. Как их защитит скорбный головою царь, которому призраки мерещатся? – Тор раздавил в тяжёлом кулаке пустую рюмку.

– Во-первых, ты не сумасшедший, – заверил его Брюс, – не казни себя, ты прошёл через такое, что не забывается, а Локи… Тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть. Если бы он не украл в Асгарде тессеракт…

Беннер был отличным парнем, но разделить с ним эту печаль не мог.

Тор насупился, втянув голову в плечи:

– Мы все совершаем ошибки, и брат свои искупил. – Слова срывались с губ как тяжелые камни с обрыва.

– Я знаю. Я лишь о том, что ты не должен винить в его гибели себя. – Брюс поднял рюмку и задумчиво поворачивал её между пальцами.

– Я пытаюсь. Но с каждым днём наваждение всё сильнее. Я не смотрюсь в зеркала и шарахаюсь от стёкол. Хорошо, что бриться не надо, – Тор погладил бороду ладонью. – Что бы ты сделал на моём месте? Локи ведь откуда угодно достанет, неважно, что мёртв.

По голосу Тора совершенно невозможно было понять, как он на самом деле к этому относится.

– Ну… У меня ведь тоже есть внутренняя проблема. Большая, зелёная и, как выяснилось, трусливая. Я работаю со специалистом, самим нам с этим парнем не разобраться.

– Постой, Брюс. Ты что, хочешь Халка обратно?! – удивился Тор.

– Не знаю даже. Мне его жаль. Мы много пережили вместе, как ни крути. Он замкнулся в себе, ну, во мне тоже, конечно, и страдает. Мой терапевт говорит, у него посттравматический синдром. Со мной Халк больше не разговаривает.

– А со специалистом? – осторожно спросил Тор с интересом. Отличная была идея насчёт Брюса. Вот у кого действительно проблема. А у него так, нервишки шалят.

– Иногда у Люка получается его уговорить. Очень хороший доктор, и его не пугают парни вроде нас. Позвони ему, если захочешь поговорить с профессионалом. – Беннер достал бумажник и вручил Тору визитку своего психотерапевта. Вернувшись домой, Тор некоторое время задумчиво её изучал, но потом спрятал в ящик стола. Повесить в ванной зеркало после ремонта он так и не разрешил, к большому неудовольствию леди Брунгильды. После возвращения она часто оставалась на ночь, и это казалось само собой разумеющимся.

– Думаешь, я оставлю тебя в покое? – раздался в голове знакомый голос, и сидящий на террасе у своего бунгало Тор от неожиданности выронил и разбил кружку, изрядно ошпарившись кофе. Он был абсолютно трезв, утреннее солнце в короне алмазных игл ярко светило над Новым Асгардом, и не было никаких причин для галлюцинаций.

– Локи?! – он зашипел от боли и выругался. 

– Брат, почему ты оставил меня. Я здесь один, во тьме и пустоте, – это был самый несчастный и умоляющий голос во вселенной, и если бы это не был голос Локи-обманщика, и если бы Тор не был уверен, что его обладатель давно и навсегда мёртв…

– Не лги, ты у меня в голове, а там нет ни тьмы, ни пустоты, – возразил Тор. На джинсах расплылось горячее тёмное пятно. 

– Мысли логически, Тор, если уж у тебя нет сердца, – кажется, голос обиделся. – Если я у тебя в голове, то, получается, это ты врёшь. Сам себе. А этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. 

Тор очень пожалел, что не может заодно с зеркалом открутить себе голову и вытряхнуть оттуда Локи. Даже на том свете не мог успокоиться и медленно, качественно, со знанием дела сводил его с ума. Смирившись с тем, что ему нужна помощь, он нашёл телефон Брюсова психотерапевта и записался на консультацию.

В прохладном полумраке кабинета его встретил худощавый рыжеватый парень в очках и дорогом костюме. Он усадил Тора в кожаное кресло с широкими мягкими подлокотниками, а сам устроился напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. В стене за его спиной горел слабой неоновой подсветкой аквариум с золотыми рыбками. Гром-секиру, которую Тор как мог аккуратно, но всё равно с грохотом поставил у ног, доктор проводил глазами с интересом и подозрением. Голос и манеры у него были ненавязчиво-располагающие, но Тору всё равно чудился подвох. Возможно, дело было в том, что ему в принципе не нравилась идея психотерапии. Доктор Фейрбразер внимательно выслушал эмоциональный, немного бессвязный рассказ Тора и вежливо покивал с искренней заинтересованностью. История про мертвеца, вселившегося в голову пациента, его ничуть не удивила.

– Я спятил? – прямо спросил Тор, закончив повествование вчерашним испорченным завтраком. – Это лечат?

– Думаю, нет, – ответил Фейрбразер после короткой паузы и тут же уточнил: – Это ответ на первый вопрос. У вас сильное расстройство, но вполне заурядное, – он как будто был чуть заметно разочарован или же использовал игру интонацией, чтобы убедить Тора в том, что в его состоянии нет ничего ужасного. – Для него есть причины, утрата близких – серьёзная травма. Не буду врать, зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации такой силы мне не нравятся, а вы, судя по всему, не преувеличиваете. Это лечат, и терапевтически, и медикаментозно, но, боюсь, я не смогу выписать вам лекарство. То, что я знаю о вашей физиологии и происхождении, позволяет однозначно утверждать, что на Земле нет таблеток, которые на вас подействуют, – закончил он извиняющимся тоном и развёл руками.

– И что вы предлагаете? – Тор напряженно заёрзал в кресле. 

– Можно было бы попробовать гипноз и проработать травмирующую ситуацию, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, – Фейрбразер бросил ещё один взгляд на секиру. – Опасаюсь за свою жизнь.

– И правильно. Если снова увижу Локи в руках Таноса, здесь камня на камне не останется.

Доктор понимающе улыбнулся:

– Отлично, у вас сохраняется критическое отношение к себе и своему состоянию. Добрый знак. Остаётся традиционная психотерапия. Медленно, немного болезненно, но эффективно. Условия такие – ваши полное доверие и откровенность, пусть даже мои вопросы покажутся странными или бестактными. 

– Тогда он от меня отвяжется?

– Нет, он умер и уже ничего не сможет сделать. Вы правильно сказали, и я с вами полностью согласен – одержимость братом у вас в голове. Вы её подавляете, но она сильнее, и всё равно находит выход. Вот таким неудобным и неприятным образом. В форме галлюцинаций.

– Какая ещё одержимость? Я такого не говорил, – возмутился Тор. – Он мой брат, погиб за меня в битве, я скорблю. Это вы его не знаете, он уже дважды возвращался из мертвых.

– Вы застряли в стадии отрицания, господин Одинсон. Ваш мозг отвергает необратимость его смерти. Знаете, после Таноса это просто напасть, он добавил работы нам с коллегами, лишив её авторитета, завоеванного веками, – пожаловался Фейрбразер. – Половина человечества обратилась в пыль и съездила в неоплачиваемый отпуск в параллельный мир. Люди отказываются верить, что смерть – это навсегда, слишком много живых примеров, простите за дурацкий каламбур.

– За всё это, и особенно за брата, я убил Таноса. И ещё раз бы убил, только мне это не поможет. – Тор запустил пальцы в мягкую обивку кожаных подлокотников и сильно сжал. Бугры налитых мышц перекатились под кожей, кресло жалобно захрустело, а Фейрбразер едва заметно поморщился, как будто у него разболелся зуб. – Извините, – Тор поспешно убрал руки.

– Вижу, что к теме смерти вы ещё не готовы, – доктор покачал головой. – Начнём издалека. Просто расскажите мне о Локи. Всё, что придёт в голову, с самого детства. Каким вы его помните? Что вы чувствовали по отношению к нему? У вас были конфликты? – вкрадчивый голос как будто пробирался под кожу.

– Ну, могли повздорить.

– Часто?

– Да почти каждый день.

– Из-за чего?

– Да из-за всего и ни из-за чего, – задумался Тор. – Такими уж мы были. Как два магнита, то притягивало, то отталкивало, просто не могли по-другому.

– Вы просили у брата прощения?

– За что? – изумился Тор. – Он первый начинал. А я его не обижал, так, лупил иногда, – и, глядя, как Фейрбразер нервно поправил чуть дрогнувшими пальцами идеальный узел галстука, поспешно добавил: – Не в полную силу, конечно. 

– Возможно, ваш брат воспринимал это немного иначе? Открою Америку: многие считают, что это больно и унизительно. Жертвы семейного насилия часто страдают неврозами.

Тор начинал злиться: изнеженный очкарик, чьим единственным оружием был смартфон, всё понял не так.

– Мы росли наследниками трона, защитниками девяти миров, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Драться – нормально и для мальчишек, и для мужчин, – упёрся он. – Вот мы с Брюсом, это кореш мой, ну, вы знакомы, друг друга отметелили на глазах миллиона зрителей, и что теперь? Я зла не держу, он – тоже.

Фейрбразер едва заметно покачал головой, но ничего не сказал, и Тор продолжил: 

– Мой брат должен был вырасти умелым воином, а не хилым трусливым сморчком. Когда он в первый раз создал ледяное копьё и врезал мне как следует, я им гордился.

– А ему вы об этом сказали?

– Нет, я дал сдачи, – Тор пожал плечами. – Битву не выиграть одним ударом, даже если он хорош.

– Не могу с вами согласиться, но давайте пока спишем.… На культурные различия. Итак, вы с братом часто ссорились. Думаю, отчасти глубина ваших переживаний связана с детскими травмами. Чувство вины, подавленные конфликты, невысказанные обиды. Вы говорили брату, что любите его и не держите на него зла?

– В детстве? – удивился Тор. – Мальчишки никогда такого не говорят друг другу. Когда нам надоедало дуться по разным углам, то делали вид, что ничего не случилось, и начинали сначала. Заверни я что-нибудь этакое, Локи бы меня высмеял, язык у него острый и ядовитый, как змеиное жало. 

– Был, – вполголоса подсказал Фейрбразер.

– Да, вы правы, – неохотно согласился Тор.

– А когда повзрослели?

Тор на мгновение замолчал.

– Да, хоть это и было нелегко после того, что он натворил.

Фейрбразер удивился этому признанию куда больше, чем галлюцинациям. Видимо, он свято верил в непогрешимость своей теории о детских обидах.

– Прямо так и говорили?

– Ну, может, не дословно… Он чуть не спалил Ётунхейм дотла, разнёс Нью-Йорк, потом узурпировал трон, дважды притворялся мёртвым и в какой-то момент я потерял надежду, что он остался мне братом. И вот об этом я ему точно сказал.

– Это совсем не одно и то же. Видите, вы толком не простили ни Локи за то, что он совершил, ни себя за то, что он погиб. Неудивительно, что вас преследует его голос.

– Незадолго до атаки Таноса мы, кажется, поладили, но поговорить откровенно так и не смогли. У нас это никогда не получалось, но я упомянул, что не считаю его таким уж пропащим. Тогда я ещё не знал, что он украл тессеракт.

– Наверно, этого недостаточно, – вздохнул Фейрбразер. – Чтобы принять смерть брата и разорвать эту эмоциональную зацикленность, вам нужно быть предельно откровенным, высказать всё, что не успели.

– Что? Я пришёл к вам, чтобы избавиться от его фантома, а вы мне предлагаете вести с ним задушевные беседы?! – опешил Тор.

– Разумеется, нет, – доктор торопливо взмахнул рукой, и Тор заметил обручальное кольцо. – Всё должно быть под вашим контролем, без прорывов бессознательного. Давайте начнём с того, что вы напишете брату письмо.

– Я адрес не знаю, – невесело пошутил Тор. – Зачем ему мои письма, разве только поиздеваться.

– Вот, опять. Он уже не может поиздеваться. Письмо не для него, для вас.

– Я и не замечаю, что говорю так, будто брат до сих пор где-то здесь, – по правде говоря, Тор вовсе не был уверен, что Локи больше не может поиздеваться.

– В этом кабинете его точно нет, даю вам слово. Это терапевтическая методика по проживанию горя. Сделать то, что не успели при жизни. Выразить чувства, прояснить отношения. Не стесняйтесь, он всё равно не прочитает.

В приёмной доктора Фейрбразера одна стена как назло была зеркальная, и как Тор ни прятал глаза, выйдя с сеанса, но в отражении всё равно померещилось скривленное в глумливой гримасе узкое, заострённое лицо. Локи безмолвно, но очень выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска и исчез. Тору едва хватило самообладания не запустить в него Гром-секирой.

Идея с письмом оказалась не такая уж плохая. Он начинал несколько раз, комкал и рвал листы бумаги, сломал две ручки, но когда, наконец, находил нужные слова и складывал их в строки, абзацы и страницы, гнетущее напряжение в сердце медленно рассасывалось, пустота заполнялась тёплой тишиной.

– Представьте, что разговариваете не со мной, а с братом, – предложил Фейрбразер на одном из следующих сеансов. Стёкла его очков бликовали радужной дымкой, и Тор не мог разглядеть за ними выражение глаз.

– Вы на него нисколько не похожи.

– Конечно, я ведь не он, – Фейрбразер виновато улыбнулся, развёл ладони и снова сложил их в замок на коленях. На узком запястье сверкнули дорогие часы. Ухоженный, лучащийся пристойным благополучием мидгардец действительно не годился на роль противоречивого, безрассудного Локи. – И уж точно не стану над вами смеяться за двести долларов в час. Кстати, подумайте, почему вы даже после его смерти боитесь насмешек? У вас крепкая и здоровая самооценка, может, чуть завышенная. Сомневаюсь, что брат действительно мог вас глубоко ранить своими издёвками. Я бы предположил, что он так пытался привлечь ваше внимание.

– Моего внимания у Локи было хоть отбавляй, – покачал головой Тор. – Его на минуту нельзя было оставить без присмотра, такие номера откалывал. А ещё у него скверное чувство юмора. Было, – добавил он, не дожидаясь подсказки. – Чёрт, опять.

– Какое? Расскажите, я слушаю очень внимательно, – голос Фейрбразера звучал так убедительно, что ему можно было отдать все сбережения.

На следующих сеансах они вели неторопливые, запутанные беседы, от которых у Тора временами разрывалось сердце. Он злился, спорил, вспоминал, высказывал такое, что и предположить не мог, но что бы там ни было, злокозненный голос не беспокоил уже три месяца, и Тор стал подумывать о том, чтобы повесить зеркало обратно, тем более что Брунгильда окончательно перебралась к нему. Что-то пошло не так, когда Фейрбразер предложил обсудить события в Нью-Йорке. Тору было трудно: в какой-то момент он почти сорвался, потерял контроль, и пикировка с терапевтом вышла такой искренней и яростной, как будто сам Локи сидел напротив в маске смертного. Чем больше Тор рассказывал, тем убедительнее Фейрбразер подражал парадоксальному мышлению брата, только не допускал ни капли сарказма: видно, понимал, что дело могло закончиться жертвами и разрушениями. С сеанса Тор впервые вернулся опустошенным и неприятно взволнованным. 

Брунгильду Наташа увезла в Сан-Франциско, там начались распродажи, Брюс отправился со Старком в Ваканду: гениальная сестрёнка Т’Чаллы так и не смогла перезагрузить Вижена в одиночку и позвала их на мозговой штурм. Тор отказался присоединиться, ему нужно было составить и заполнить целую пачку документов, ведь Пеппер удалось добиться включения в план работы Конгресса повторного рассмотрения асгардского вопроса. Он сосредоточенно грыз ручку, потея над таблицей «Меры по внедрению демократических стандартов в Новом Асгарде и сроки их реализации», но не мог сочинить ни одного пункта, а в голове продолжался изматывающий спор с братом. Возможно, Фейрбразеру стоило поменять методику.

– Тебе давно пора освоить компьютер, варвар, – услышал он голос Локи в голове. Поразительно, но ему показалось, что брат пьян. – Я мог бы научить, не будь ты таким чурбаном.

Тор зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Фейрбразер предупреждал, что возможны рецидивы, и посоветовал ни в коем случае не разговаривать с галлюцинациями. Пожалуй, с зеркалом стоит повременить. Интересно, может ли покойник надраться? Точнее, откуда у него в голове пьяный голос, если он сам трезв как стекло?

– Могучий Тор, гроза девяти миров, боится собственного отражения, – не унимался Локи. – Удобно устроился, правда, царство маловато, не развернуться, работы куча и вся в грязи по колено. Пока не забыл: глаз ты зря вставил, без него солиднее было, а сходство с отцом устрашало подданных. 

Кажется, умолкать фантом не собирался и собеседник ему не требовался. Тор напрягся и начал медленно считать до ста. Ну, или до скольки потребуется. 

– Наверно, рад, что от меня избавился под благовидным предлогом? Как ты там сказал? «Тогда он стал мне отвратителен, потом безразличен. Меня не интересовали оправдания, причины, объяснения. Не злорадствовал, мне было горько. Я не хотел видеть его мучения, я приказал себе забыть, что Локи существовал, и справился. Ещё тогда я был сильно влюблён и мой взор был устремлён на Землю, а не в подземелья Асгарда. Он был во власти отца, и я был рад, что мне не нужно вмешиваться», – Локи в его голове, почти переходя на шипение, выплёвывал слова с сегодняшнего сеанса. Кажется, где-то зазвенело разбитое стекло. – Я ждал, что ты придёшь, в глаза мне посмотришь, выслушаешь. Или что раскаиваешься в том, что не приходил, хотя бы сейчас. Нет, такой же лицемерный ублюдок, как твой отец: выжигал миры и топил их в крови, пока не наигрался, а потом заделался святошей. А всё, что могло напомнить о том, что он не идеален, – с глаз долой. 

– Локи, мёртв ты или нет, заткнись, – не выдержал Тор, побагровев от бешенства на цифре сорок два. Он напрочь забыл о советах не связываться с галлюцинацией.

– Не нужно было мне возвращаться и помогать тебе и долбанному Асгарду, никаких проблем бы не было. Ни тессеракта, ни Таноса, ни сломанной шеи. Ты не заметил, что очень похож на него и у тебя есть своя перчатка, ты на ней людей собираешь, всем место определил. Вот брат, чтобы идти за мной в битву. Что значит, он не хочет? Глупости, в славную битву все хотят. Вот друзья, для того же самого, вот возлюбленная, чтобы ждать из походов, первая не подошла, нет проблем, заменим. Вот ликующие подданные. И всё это я сожму в несокрушимый кулак, и чтоб никто не смел пошевелиться. Ничего не напоминает?

– Я не собирался уничтожить половину Вселенной! Я защищал девять миров! Я любил тебя и наших друзей! – взревел Тор, и молния из глаз ударила в стол, испепелив таблицу с демократическими стандартами.

– Своих друзей! Никого ты не любил, кроме себя и своего величия, ты безжалостно отшвыривал всё, что не вписывалось в твои высочайшие стандарты, сокол наш быстрокрылый.

– Я повзрослел, Локи, – Тор овладел собой после глубокого выдоха. – Перестал быть категоричным, принял и отца, и тебя. Но я не могу изменить прошлого, ни твоего, ни своего, и врать тебе не стану. И если суждено мне из-за этого повредиться умом и до конца времён выслушивать в голове твои упреки, то так тому и быть. Где бы ты ни был, брат, я бы хотел тебя обнять и окончательно примириться с тобой.

– Жаль, что я не дал ему убить тебя. Надо было открывать портал и бежать, пока ещё можно было! – орал Локи. И вдруг ни с того ни с сего пьяную отповедь прервал незнакомый женский голос:

– Вы заказывали такси из «Блуждающих огней» в Трайбеку? Машина у входа.

– Я встретил бы смерть и не корил тебя за это. Но благодарю, что ты этого не сделал. Ради Асгарда, – ответил Тор раньше, чем успел осознать, что означают эти слова.

– Гори твой Асгард в вечном пламени, и Старый, и Новый! – слова ещё не были произнесены до конца, когда глухо захлопнулась дверца автомобиля.

Сначала Тор был вне себя от ярости, но потом почувствовал странную эйфорию. Он мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что голос и видения идут из его воспалённого подсознания, но того, что он только что услышал, никогда там не было, даже в самом дальнем и тёмном уголке. Он никогда не бывал в местечке с названием «Блуждающие огни» и не пользовался такси. В этом он был уверен не меньше, чем в том, что мидгардское солнце встаёт на востоке, у Тони Старка самое большое самомнение во вселенной, а его лучший друг раньше мог превращаться в зелёного монстра. А это могло означать только одно: зловредный Локи – не порождение его больного воображения.

– Как ты любишь всё усложнять и дешевые драматические эффекты, брат, – счастливо рассмеялся он, неожиданно успокоившись. – Возвращайся домой, паршивец.

Утром он отменил следующий сеанс терапии, попросил помощницу Фейрбразера передать ему огромное спасибо за помощь и заверил, что абсолютно здоров. К возвращению Брунгильды в ванной сияло новое зеркало в половину стены, но Локи как сквозь стекло провалился, чем укрепил уверенность Тора в своей догадке. Брат всегда всё делал назло, а галлюцинация, даже самая сильная, не была на это способна.

Пару дней спустя он прилетел в аэропорт, чтобы встретить чартер Старка, вернувшийся из Ваканды, и сразу после короткого рукопожатия сказал Брюсу:

– Тут такое дело, дружище, мне срочно нужно в Щ.И.Т.

 

***

Бар «Блуждающие огни» держался ближе к концу второй сотни в списке лучших заведений Нью-Йорка по версии туристических путеводителей, и там почти не бывало многолюдно. Чтобы в него попасть, нужно было свернуть с Мерсер-стрит между кофейней и крошечным магазином одежды в незаметный переулок, освещенный лишь мигающей зелёной вывеской. Напитки в «Огнях» стоили дороговато, обслуживали не всегда быстро, но завсегдатаи знали, что здесь можно услышать и попробовать такое, чего не найдёшь больше нигде в Большом яблоке. Сюда заходили аферисты, продажные политики и их приспешники, биржевые игроки, торговцы информацией и фальшивыми документами, и за полтора десятка лет в «Огнях» сложился свой узкий кружок.

– С оружием нельзя, – охранник попытался перегородить Тору дорогу. Гром-секира всегда нервировала смертных.

– Всё нормально, друг, это рабочий инструмент, – заверил его Тор и чуть хлопнул по плечу. Парень, считавшийся на Земле громилой, едва устоял на ногах. Он тут же вспомнил, где видел эти ясные синие глаза, и предпочёл молча отступить.

«Блуждающие огни» были обставлены в некогда модном, но уже набившем оскомину стиле лофт: художественно крошащаяся кирпичная кладка, граффити, голые деревянные балки, бар, почти полностью сваренный из сантехнических труб. Локи сидел за стойкой из перфорированного металла в тёмно-синей водолазке, которая в воспалённом свете винтажных ламп накаливания казалась чёрной. Сердце пропустило пару ударов, в горле пересохло: эту узкую для аса спину, тонкую (слава Всеотцам, целую!) шею и высокомерный поворот головы Тор за тысячу лет изучил слишком хорошо, чтобы с кем-то перепутать. Он сдержался, чтобы не оказаться возле брата одним прыжком: мидгардцы почему-то не слишком любили такие фокусы в барах. Тор, пользуясь тем, что негромкая музыка заглушила шаги, подошёл и встал у него за спиной так, что Локи пришлось бы полностью развернуться, чтобы его увидеть. Гром-секира со стуком легла на барную стойку, и одновременно Тор левой рукой крепко, почти до хруста сжал плечо Локи. Он едва успел мотнуть головой, как Тор стащил его со стула и развернул, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом: широко распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, в котором застряли то ли слова, то ли крик. Громовержец смотрел на него, чуть прищурив глаза и прикусывая губу, чтобы не улыбнуться раньше времени, а другую руку, сжатую в кулак, занес как для удара в челюсть. Локи что-то нечленораздельно вякнул и обречённо зажмурился, но пудовый кулак просвистел рядом, едва мазнув по щеке костяшками пальцев, а через секунду Тор уже стиснул его в объятиях, крепких как медвежий капкан. 

– И я рад тебя видеть. – Когда Тор его, наконец, выпустил, Локи, тяжело дыша, склонился над барной стойкой и опёрся на неё локтями.

– Видел бы ты свою рожу, братец, – Тор хохотнул и уселся рядом. – Что пьёшь?

– Красное калифорнийское. Так себе, если честно.

– Да, с добрым мёдом ничто не сравнится. Пинту тёмного нефильтрованного, – потребовал он у впечатленного их бурной встречей бармена: в «Огнях» шептались, а не устраивали сцен. – Всё в порядке, это мой брат. Давно не виделись.

– Сводный, – прошипел Локи.

– Локи, – медленно начал Тор. – Какого. Хрена. Всё это значит? У тебя есть пять минут на объяснения.

– Боюсь, не управлюсь. История долгая. – Локи поднял свой стул, устроился на нём, подпёр подбородок сложенными в замок руками и разглядывал Тора, сияя сумасшедшинкой в зелёных глазах.

– Как ты выжил, как попал на Землю и зачем устроил этот спектакль с голосами в голове?

– Это просто: третий раз смотрю, как ты по мне убиваешься, и всё никак не могу насмотреться, – Локи стрельнул привычным взглядом, весёлым и наглым. – Я смирился, что мёртвый тебе куда милее, чем живой, но тебя это странно характеризует.

Эту шпильку Тор пропустил. Пока.

– Как ты спасся от Таноса?

– После твоей с дружками блистательной победы в Нью-Йорке Танос обещал мне изысканные вечные муки. Он титан слова, и не дал бы мне лёгкую смерть, – вздохнул Локи. – Жаль, что тебе это не пришло в голову.

– Ты не рассказывал о ваших милых беседах, – рявкнул Тор. – Дальше.

– Случая не было. Этот полоумный дикарь раскрошил тессеракт на осколки и рассыпал их по палубе, – Локи сделал многозначительную паузу, глотнул вино из бокала и облизнул губы. 

– Каждый из которых обладал свойствами тессеракта, – продолжил за него Тор. – И они прилипли к твоим рукам.

– Точно, братишка. 

– Но он при мне свернул тебе шею?!

– Рукой в перчатке с двумя камнями бесконечности, учитывая, что убивать меня быстро он не собирался? Не разочаровывай меня. 

– Ты создал иллюзию, а он изменил пространство?

– Почти. Он расщепил меня, – неохотно признался Локи. – Это невыносимо больно, ведёт к частичной амнезии и ужасным мигреням. У тебя на руках умирал не фантом, к сожалению. Танос пытался лишить меня сил и магии, чтобы игрушка осталась совершенно безопасной. В этом смысле он дальновиднее, чем Всеотец: дети и ученики предавали его не единожды.

Тор поморщился:

– Я вижу, что у него не получилось. Сознанием ты по-прежнему манипулируешь блестяще, – это была скорее скрытая угроза, чем комплимент.

Локи отсалютовал бокалом:

– Мои собственные затеи редко были успешны, зато в том, чтобы испортить чужие, мне нет равных. Да, удалось кое-что спасти, спасибо Халку.

– Брюсу? – не понял Тор.

– Я прочитал замыслы Таноса на мой счёт и успел немного подготовиться, пока они дрались.

– А меня предупредить не мог?

– Не было времени написать записку, – передёрнул плечами Локи, – я, знаешь ли, был одновременно на волоске от смерти и того, что гораздо хуже смерти.

– Но кинжал, Локи? Это же смешно.

– Я не припомню, чтобы ты смеялся, – возмутился младший. – У тебя тоже вид был не самый доблестный, в смирительной рубашке и наморднике. К тому же, Танос должен был видеть, что это не просто фантом, а то заподозрил бы неладное.

– Ты опять юлишь и не договариваешь. Пока выходит, что ты, как обычно, сбежал, когда запахло жареным, – подытожил Тор. – Давай дальше.

Локи многозначительно закатил глаза, изображая оскорбленную невинность.

– Меня, лишённого магии, как ему казалось, он отправил… Да даже не знаю, где он собирался меня заточить, чтобы пытать, когда отойдёт от неправедных дел. По пути я открыл осколком тессеракта случайный портал и свалил. Мне повезло, в этот момент он разбирался с Коллекционером и отвлёкся. А потом я добирался на перекладных, обессиленный и разбитый. В космосе хаос и разруха, транспорта днём с огнём не сыщешь, большая часть кораблей была уничтожена, когда половина пилотов и экипажей рассыпались в прах.

– А то, другое тело? Оно погибло?

– Тооор, – разочарованно протянул Локи. – Тебе всегда не хватало тонкости и глубины восприятия. Расщепление аса и бога куда сложнее, чем просто два тела. Думаю, да, та часть меня погибла. Если ты не нашёл её в космосе, не привёз с собой и не положил в холодильник.

– Не до того было, не успевал спасти Вселенную. И это всё?

– Почти. Думаю, я не мог окончательно умереть после того, что мы сделали с Хелой. Я не последний парень в Асгарде, и она обязана заняться мною лично, как и тобой, кстати. Пока она в бессрочном отпуске до следующего воплощения, на смертную казнь в некотором роде мораторий. На это я тебе, кстати, пытался намекнуть, но куда там, – Локи склонил голову, неотрывно глядя на Тора.

– А, вот к чему было про богов? Думаешь, она вернётся?

– Обязана, кто-то должен выполнять её работу в Хельхейме. Но мысли о том, как это должно произойти, меня несколько нервируют.

– Предохраняйся тщательнее, – хмыкнул Тор. – Ещё пива. Постой, если про Хелу правда, то асгардцы тоже не должны были умереть. И Хеймдалль.

– Не знаю, Тор, это мои предположения. Возможно, они действительно подвешены где-то между мирами, но мораторий – это не помилование, а пожизненное заключение. Нужно быть невероятно умным, изворотливым и дерзким, чтобы оттуда выбраться, – Локи, сияя самодовольной улыбкой, сделал театральную паузу.

– Аплодисментов не жди, – осадил его Тор.

– Куда уж мне. А на Хеймдалла я бы, пожалуй, поставил, – как бы Локи ни пытался бравировать, Тор знал: ему больно не меньше.

– Давно ты вернулся?

– Не слишком, – уклончиво ответил брат.

– И не придумал ничего умнее, чем изводить меня голосами в голове. Мерзкая шутка, Локи.

– А, по-моему, отличная, – пожал плечами тот. – Мне понравилось.

– Ты чуть с ума меня не свёл.

– Ты мне льстишь, брат, у меня и за тысячу лет не получилось, а жаль. Вынужден с прискорбием сообщить, что ты абсолютно в своём уме. Тор Одинсон, Истребитель Титанов – краеугольный камень нормальности, что невероятно скучно. Тебе бы не помешала капелька безумия, вот почему ты не можешь без меня обойтись. Я ждал, что ты сразу бросишься меня разыскивать, и даже придумал для тебя небольшой, как бы это выразиться… Квест. С моим эффектным появлением в конце и братским поцелуем.

– Квест? – свирепо переспросил Тор. Кончики пальцев заискрились молниями, а снаружи над Манхэттеном сгустились тучи. – Твоего безумия хватит на все девять миров, Локи, и ещё останется.

– Не драматизируй. Даже не «Сказание о Локи Асгардийском», так, маленький перфоманс для детского утренника, и всё равно ничего не вышло. 

– Ты прокололся, когда пришёл выяснять отношения из-за своей отсидки в Асгарде.

– Да, этого не было в сценарии. Выпил лишнего, не смог вовремя заткнуться и всё испортил, – со вздохом согласился Локи.

– Как обычно, – кивнул Тор. Подмывало спросить, был ли пьяный Локи искренним неделю назад, но перед входом в «Блуждающие огни» он дал себе слово не драться с братом хотя бы в первый день. Успеется, они оба заслужили перемирие, которое, как оба знали, не может продлиться долго.

– Как ты меня нашёл? – Кажется, Локи был не прочь сменить тему.

– Выспросил у Брюса про систему распознавания, с помощью которой тебя засекли в Штутгарте. Она по-прежнему в распоряжении «Щ.И.Т.».

– И весь мой фанклуб в курсе, что я на Земле? 

– Пока только я. Никто из команды не разделяет моего желания видеть тебя живым. Как думаешь, почему? Я сделал вид, что мне надо разыскать одного парня, который украл исцеляющие камни и сбежал. Брюс показал, как это работает, а потом я вернулся один и настроил поиск на тебя.

– Ты растёшь в моих глазах. Хитрость, почти интрига, обманул лучшего друга, оговорил ни в чём не повинного аса. Уверен, что тебя не засекли? Не хочу тебя обидеть, брат, но ты вовсе не гений маскировки, особенно сейчас, когда искришься гирляндами, как это идиотское ряженое дерево, которое здесь зимой ставят на каждом углу. 

– Только в доспехах.

– Надеюсь, ты не забыл стереть историю поиска? – не унимался Локи.

– Нет, Локи. Ещё немного, я и тебя сотру в порошок, театрал хренов. Не думай, что легко отделаешься, и благодари Всеотцов, что вокруг люди. 

– Всё-таки ты не вовремя, – посетовал Локи, – сначала надо было вернуть Халка, организовать вам славный спарринг, чтобы ты как следует выдохся и на меня злости уже не хватило. Кстати, что у тебя может быть общего с Беннером без его милого зелёного друга? С ним ведь даже подраться нельзя, а для тебя это практически единственный способ коммуникации. 

– Что ты сказал? Вернуть Халка? – в первую секунду Тор обалдело помотал головой, как будто не желая понимать и признавать ворвавшуюся в голову догадку.

Стремительно покрывающийся красными пятнами Локи, кажется, хотел что-то добавить и как-нибудь вывернуться, но подавился словами, наткнувшись на пронзительный взгляд синих глаз, который в эту секунду был тяжелее Мьёлльнира, и этим выдал себя окончательно. С неуследимой для глаз скоростью Тор перехватил его левое запястье, впечатал в металл стойки, закатал рукав водолазки и уставился на дорогие швейцарские часы доктора Фейрбразера.

– Сука. Убью, – выдохнул он, и обещание не драться сегодня с Локи немедленно утратило силу. В глазах зажглось голубое пламя, тело оделось в искрящиеся молниями доспехи, в свободную руку влетела Гром-секира.

– Тор, я сейчас всё объясню. – Локи безуспешно пытался выдернуть руку из стальной хватки, пока Тор бесцеремонно тащил его к выходу из «Блуждающих огней». – Я буду кричать, они вызовут полицию.

– Валяй. – Тор без усилий заломил ему руку за спину, заставив сильно наклониться вперёд. – Я им напомню, что ты в международном розыске.

– Ты этого не сделаешь.

– Только потому, что сам с тобой разберусь. – Тор перехватил Локи, извивающегося, как только что пойманный в сети лосось, поперёк живота так крепко, что затрещали рёбра, взметнул вверх Гром-секиру, и они взлетели. Для приземления рассерженный громовержец, едва сохранявший способность рассуждать здраво, выбрал место в пустыне Сонора, больше сотни миль от ближайшего поселения. Из-за идиотских проделок Локи он уже устроил один пожар на глазах у смертных, вполне достаточно.

Вырвавшись из едва не переломавшего ему кости грубого захвата, Локи медленно попятился назад по сухой каменистой земле, держа перед собой раскрытые ладони и даже не пытаясь одеться в броню или выпростать ледяной клинок:

– Беру свои слова обратно, ты вовсе не столп душевного здоровья. У тебя проблемы с управлением гневом.

– Огромные, – подтвердил Тор, угрожающе расправив плечи. В лунном свете он походил на отлитое из металла изваяние, совершенное и безжалостное. 

– Посмотри на это с другой стороны: мы никогда так спокойно, долго и искренне не разговаривали, – жалобно уговаривал его Локи. – А сейчас не прошло и часа, а ты уже готов меня убить.

– Я. Перед. Тобой. Распинался, – Тор надвигался на сводного брата с Гром-секирой наизготовку, и земля дрожала от его шагов. – А ты насмехался надо мной и моим горем, – его голос разносился над пустыней громовыми раскатами. Чистая энергия слепящим зигзагом ударила в землю прямо под ногами Локи и подожгла сухую траву. Он едва успел отскочить за большой красный валун.

– Я не насмехался, – выкрикнул Локи. 

– Но тебе нравилось меня изводить. – Гром-секира с сухим треском разнесла камень, за которым он прятался, в пыль и крошки. – Лез под кожу, наизнанку меня выворачивал, сволочь. – Небесный топор со свистом рассек воздух и пролетел в полудюйме от носа Локи, ударив в щёку и подборок лёгким, но чувствительным разрядом, а потом взмыл вверх и высоко в небе над Аризоной взорвался оглушительным грохотом грома, разразился густой сияющей сетью молний. 

– Я перед тобой вывернулся не меньше, – Локи, морщась от боли, со свистом выдохнул, электрический удар высек из глаз невольные слёзы. – Хватит. 

Из растревоженного неба хлынули потоки дождя.

– Ты знал, кто перед тобой! – Тор поймал своё оружие так ловко, словно оно и впрямь было продолжением руки, и сделал ещё два шага вперёд.

– Прости, я не думал, что тебя это так заденет, – оправдывался Локи со всей искренностью бога-обманщика. – Мне казалось, мы неплохо проводили время, лучше узнали друг друга. Деньги, кстати, могу вернуть.

– Доставай оружие, лживый паскудный змеёныш, – ревел Тор, загоняя его к скалистому ущелью и отрезая путь к отступлению. 

– Не могу, ледяной ётунской магии я лишился. Убивай, если неймётся, – Локи поскользнулся на мокром булыжнике и сполз вниз, поднимая руки. – Но я вообще-то сдаюсь.

– Неправда, перекидываться и по головам лазить у тебя отлично получается.

– Это другое, я с этим не родился, – Локи напряжённо следил, как Гром-секира в руке Тора наносила быстрые эффектные удары по воздуху перед его носом. – Магии иллюзий и хаоса я научился сам и смог с ними уйти. Но силы у меня больше нет.

– Врёшь.

– Даю слово, – Локи вздрогнул от очередного случайного разряда, попавшего в макушку. 

– Слово самого бесстыжего обманщика девяти миров? – Тор навис над ним, буравя испытующим взглядом холодных синих глаз.

– Я не сдержал бы её при всём желании, когда ты лупишь молниями, на рефлексах бы ответил, мы столько раз дрались, – взвился Локи с тем искренним негодованием, какое иногда бывает у закоренелых лжецов, когда отвергают в кои-то веки сказанную ими правду. 

– И куда же она делась? – Лезвие секиры, потрескивая, замерло под подбородком Локи, заставляя его запрокинуть голову и смотреть старшему брату в глаза.

– Тебе была нужнее, – рвано выдохнул тот и несколько раз моргнул, как будто снова был мальчишкой и изо всех сил старался не разреветься от крепких братских тумаков.

И ещё одно озарение ударило Тора сильнее молнии. «Клянусь, что Солнце воссияет над нами снова», – в странные, нелепые и высокопарные фразы на асгардийском Локи вплёл слабое заклинание, которое скрыл не только от Таноса, но и самого Тора. Позволил впитать из остывающего тела то, чем дорожил едва ли не больше жизни. И даже норны теперь не знают, выжил бы Тор на Нидавеллире в огненном аду звездного ядра эти бесконечные секунды, если бы не ледяная магия Ётунхейма. Как и то, прижилась ли она, пустила ли корни, сплавляясь с его собственной, или навсегда сгорела.

– Мой брат и благородство? Самопожертвование? – Он отвел лезвие от горла Локи, дал отдышаться и протянул руку, помогая встать.

– Как ты мог подумать? – Тонкие губы разъехались в знакомую улыбку-оскал. – Я просто не хотел тебя оплакивать.

– Тебе бы не пришлось, – Тор со спокойной самоуверенностью покачал головой.

– Но он победил. – Локи оглядел мокрые, заляпанные жидкой красно-бурой грязью брюки. 

– Один раз, – отстраненно отозвался Тор, погружаясь в воспоминания. Он снова летел на Нидавеллир, боль, отчаяние и жажда мести сжигали изнутри заживо сильнее извечного пламени. В тот день он был хладнокровен и решителен как никогда, а под кожей бурлила неиссякаемая чистая энергия такой силы, какой не было больше в девяти мирах.

– Зато как. Как вспомню тебя закованным с ног до головы, – мечтательно протянул Локи. – Будь у меня чуть больше времени…

Его брат как есть. Непостижимая разумом способность всё перевернуть с ног на голову несколько раз подряд, бесстыдно врать и быть пронзительно искренним, уравновешивать подвиги подлостями с такой точностью, что его всегда хотелось одновременно прибить и стиснуть в объятиях.

Тор как будто очнулся, тряхнул головой и одним движением оказался у него за спиной.

– Эй, я пошутил, – слабо протестовал Локи, когда Тор обхватил его одной рукой за плечи и снова поднял Гром-секиру, но не для атакующего удара, а лишь для того, чтобы сделать тонкий надрез на бледной коже возле ключицы. Тор снова был сгустком совершенной, нерастрачиваемой силы.

– Не закрывайся, – потребовал он, удерживая и направляя силовое поле так, что оно не убивало, а делилось своей мощью, заставляя нервы Локи искриться электрическим напряжением. Тело младшего брата в его руках прошили несколько мощных разрядов, молнии вошли в кровь, побежали по венам. Трясущийся крупной дрожью Локи заорал от боли, в глазах мелькнули синие отблески то ли льдов Ётунхейма, то ли молний Тора.

– Да что ты творишь, мать твою, – прохрипел Локи. На кончиках его пальцев выросли ледяные иглы и тут же втянулись обратно. В воздухе сильно запахло озоном.

– Должок возвращаю, – Тор разжал хватку. Перед глазами расплывались разноцветные круги, скользкая красная земля под ногами вильнула, и громовержцу пришлось сесть на ближайший камень. Доспехи растаяли, сменившись джинсами и курткой.

Стремительно начавшаяся гроза заканчивалась, небо над пустыней посветлело, высыпали яркие крупные звёзды.

– Поверить не могу, – слышал он как будто вдалеке, сквозь сильный звон в ушах, голос Локи. – Ты поделился со мной силой, хоть я и не просил. Могучий Тор, благородный и самоуверенный болван. Думаешь, я больше не предам? Дружки тебя проклянут. Обессиленный я был не опасен для твоего драгоценного Мидгарда.

– Для меня одного этого было слишком много, – Тор тряхнул головой, и круги перед глазами рассыпались. – Опасен ты всегда, зато теперь тебя снова можно поколотить.

Что бы там ни было, он всё равно не смог бы оставить Локи почти лишённым магии калекой – всё равно, что птица со сломанными крыльями. Теперь придётся присматривать за ним с удвоенным вниманием.

– Нет, я без твоих кулаков ничуть не скучал, – возмутился Локи, но вышло как-то неубедительно. – Постараюсь вернуть тебе Халка как можно скорее. – Он сел на соседний камень.

– Ты немедленно сворачиваешь свой погорелый театр, шарлатан несчастный, – решительно потребовал Тор.

– Я прочитал пару учебников, – Локи ничуть не смутился. – Брось, я почти договорился с Халком.

– Когда я всё расскажу Брюсу, то уверен, Халк немедленно выйдет наружу, чтобы лично тебя отблагодарить. А я тебя подержу. До конца сеанса. Заодно управление гневом проработаем, – посулил Тор. 

– Подожди, во-первых, я должен на что-то жить, у меня нет собственного, пусть и маленького, царства. Знаешь, сколько стоит снимать квартиру в Нижнем Манхэттене? Во-вторых, мои пациенты не жалуются, наоборот, друзей приводят. Ты единственный, кто бросил сеансы и очень меня расстроил. В-третьих, до сих пор никто ни о чём не догадался.

– Кроме меня?

– Тебе я сам признался, и подыграл, конечно, – покачал головой Локи, состроив издевательски-великодушную гримасу, – Был бы ты проницательным, братец, мог бы догадаться ещё по визитной карточке. Люк О. Фейрбразер, намёк более чем прозрачный. Псевдоним я придумал для тебя.

– Делать мне нечего, на именах смертных гадать, это же не руны, – хмыкнул Тор. – Подожди-ка, кто ещё должен был догадаться? Кого, кроме меня, Брюс ненароком притащил тебе на потеху? 

– Ладно, ты сам захотел, слушай. Началось всё не с Брюса. Цени, я откровенен с тобой почти как на исповеди, – он ослепительно улыбнулся. – Первым был Барнс, его направили на обязательную терапию. Я, кстати, сделал доброе дело: узнав его историю, отказалось четыре психиатра. 

– Я впечатлён. И исповедью, и стремлением творить добро. Жаль, что не верю ни тому, ни другому.

– За ним припёрся капитан без страха и упрёка, – продолжил Локи, – не мог оставить без присмотра своего однорукого бандита. Знал бы ты, что он мне рассказывал… Забавные видения являлись к нему во льдах.

– И знать не хочу, – поморщился Тор, разглядывая два высоких кактуса за спиной брата и соображая, что ему делать дальше. Он и раньше не единожды попадался в эту ловушку, требуя от Локи откровенности. Слишком часто припёртый к стенке младший братец со злорадным удовольствием выкладывал ему такое, что Тор предпочёл бы не узнать никогда, но, произнесенное вслух, оно немедленно становилось их общей проблемой. 

– Да я тебе и не расскажу, врачебная тайна. Беннер был третьим, он притащил тебя. И Старка месяц назад, – довольно ухмыляясь, Локи загибал пальцы по одному. – Я ещё не успел разнести его самооценку по кирпичику, а ты хочешь лишить меня удовольствия. 

– Кто ещё? – с каждым именем лицо Тора становилось всё более угрюмым. – Старк привёл Питера? 

– За кого ты меня принимаешь, – возмутился Локи. – Я не стану морочить голову ребёнку, у меня есть принципы.

– Да что ты говоришь? Сроду бы не подумал. Пеппер?

– У неё на зависть здоровая психика.

– Наташа?

– Нет, Брюс её так и не убедил, что ей нужна помощь.

– Клинт Бартон?

– Опять не угадал, Леголаса я не дождался. Жаль, хотелось в коллекцию весь цирк летающих уродцев Ника Фьюри. У вас у всех посттравматический синдром. 

Тор замолчал, переваривая всё, что обрушил на него Локи за последние несколько часов. Сидит напротив, нагло хихикает, жмурится, как сытый кот, довольный собой и произведенным эффектом, и наблюдает с нескрываемым интересом. Должно быть, выбор, перед которым он поставил Тора, его забавляет: сможет ли врать друзьям в глаза, выгораживая непутёвого младшего брата, или расскажет правду, наплевав на то, что признание было добровольным и адресованным лишь ему? 

– Что ты из них вытягивал? – Тор смерил его хмурым взглядом. – Что замышляешь?

На честный ответ он не рассчитывал, так далеко в своей искренности Локи никогда не заходил, а о его замыслах Тор узнавал только тогда, когда ничего уже нельзя было исправить.

– Ничего конкретного. Никакого далеко идущего коварного плана. Я просто зарабатывал на жизнь и развлекался немного.

Тор скривился будто от боли, вспомнив про проклятое письмо.

– Не стесняйтесь, он всё равно не прочитает, – передразнил он «доктора Фейрбразера». – Тебе действительно кажется, что это весело?

Локи как будто смутился и пристыженно отвёл взгляд, рассматривая неприветливую каменистую равнину, кактусовые заросли и очертания горного хребта вдалеке.

– Я не имел в виду тебя. Прости, наверно, я идиот, но для меня это было важно.

– А подумать хоть раз в жизни не только о себе? Почему я должен врать друзьям, и особенно Брюсу, и покрывать тебя?

– Возможно, потому что мы братья? – Локи поднялся со своего камня, подошёл ближе, присел перед Тором на корточки и как-то странно дёрнул рукой, как будто хотел прикоснуться, но не решился. Тор сердито мотнул головой и отвернулся, разглядывая бегущий между камнями ручей дождевой воды.

– Как только не боишься разгуливать по Нью-Йорку в своём собственном облике. Ты же в международном розыске. – Тору невыносимо хотелось уйти от ответа о том, что диктует ему долг брата, друга и простая порядочность в этом случае. 

– Мидгардцы невнимательны. Короткая стрижка, очки, неброская одежда – и никто ничего не заподозрил. У меня не хватало сил притворяться Фейрбразером постоянно, к тому же, официально я мёртв. 

– Может, не будем спорить с официальной версией? – Тор сжал рукоять Гром-секиры так сильно, что на руке вздулись жилы.

– Эй, я же извинился, не надо впадать в боевое безумие, – голос у Локи был слишком уж кроткий. – К тому же я асгардец, а мы сейчас редкий, вымирающий вид.

– Ты ётун, – Тор, наконец, повернул голову и смерил наглеца взглядом, из которого вот-вот могла ударить молния.

– Полукровка, уверен, что мать была асиньей. Не перебивай, дай договорить, – рассердился Локи. – Я хочу присоединиться к сородичам, прошу убежища и присягаю тебе на верность как царю Нового Асгарда, – он с гротескной торжественностью опустился на одно колено и склонил голову, но не удержался и прыснул от смеха. – Ты принимаешь мою клятву?

– Да куда тебя девать, – проворчал Тор. Положив правую руку на склонённую перед ним темноволосую макушку, он вполголоса произнёс ответ на старинную вассальскую клятву. – Только не воображай, будто я не понимаю, что у тебя кинжал за пазухой и фига в кармане.

– Ну вот, взял и испортил такой торжественный момент, – Локи разочарованно наморщил нос, потом поднялся и уселся рядом. – Теперь, как мой государь и сюзерен, ты обязан защищать меня даже от своих мерзких генномодифицированных дружков. Надеюсь, это хотя бы чуть-чуть облегчит твою моральную дилемму, и ты как добрый и справедливый царь не выдашь меня на позорную расправу. И за это стоит выпить, – жестом фокусника он извлёк из воздуха бутылку «Джек Дэниэлс». – Извини, стаканов нет. – Он отвинтил пробку и сделал большой глоток из горла.

– Ты что, ещё и бутылку в баре спёр? – Тор ничуть не удивился. – Когда успел?

– Я сразу знал, что разговор нам предстоит нелёгкий. Я собирался расплатиться, – оскорбился Локи, – если бы ты не набросился на меня. Кстати, ты тоже не попросил счёт за пиво, – напомнил он.

– Этот болван мне даже ничего не сказал, – смутился Тор.

– Я бы на его месте тоже не рискнул, – Локи фыркнул, передавая бутылку. – Не переживай, у меня в «Огнях» неограниченный кредит. Считай, что сегодня я угощаю.

Тор молча сделал несколько больших глотков. Алкоголь обжёг гортань, и по телу разлилось приятное тепло. Невозможный Локи снова превращал его в клубок оголенных нервов, дразнил, бесил, выводил из себя, подставлялся под удар и заставлял чувствовать все эмоции одновременно. Не всякая битва могла его так вымотать, как несколько часов общения с братом. 

На востоке ночь начинала рассеиваться, звёзды меркли, и над горным хребтом сквозил жемчужный свет.

– И вообще, в «Огнях» я кое-кого ждал. А кое-кого другого не успел предупредить, что срочно уехал по неотложным семейным делам, – продолжал Локи. Он достал из кармана брюк сгоревший Айфон и со вздохом убрал обратно. – Дай с твоего позвоню. Четыре утра – не лучшее время, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

– У меня нет телефона, – отмахнулся Тор. – На кой он мне?

– Варвар. Тогда подкинь до Нью-Йорка, я же летать не умею.

– Никакого Нью-Йорка, поедешь со мной в Новый Асгард, – сообщил ему Тор тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

– Я приеду. Потом. Нужно хотя бы вещи собрать, да и вид у меня не для триумфального возвращения. Как будто ты откопал меня на городской свалке. – Локи страдальчески разглядывал грязную, измятую и местами порванную одежду, не делая при этом попыток её трансформировать. – Можешь пока приготовить торжественную встречу, красную дорожку или что там у мидгардцев принято.

– Перебьёшься. Я должен предъявить тебя Брюн живым и невредимым, а то она ни за что не поверит, что я провёл ночь с тобой.

– Да, я бы тоже решил, что отмазка так себе, – согласился Локи. – Надеюсь, у неё есть мобильник?

– Да, кажется, есть, – Тор поднялся и вернул ему ополовиненную бутылку. – И запомни, Локи, если я не просто узнаю, а хотя бы на миг заподозрю, что доктор Люк Фейрбразер продолжает свою практику или что он хотя бы подумал о том, чтобы разболтать врачебную тайну и чем-то навредить своим пациентам, ты до конца времён будешь сидеть в тюрьме в кандалах и в наморднике.

– В Новом Асгарде есть тюрьма? – Локи многозначительно приподнял бровь.

– Пока нет. Я думал, что ты умер, но теперь обязательно будет. 

– Как же мне тебя недоставало, брат, – бесшумно рассмеялся Локи.

– А ещё ты отдашь мне проклятое письмо и поклянёшься навсегда забыть, что в нём было написано. 

– Ни за что. Можешь доставать кандалы и намордник, – Локи отказался неожиданно серьёзно и решительно, и в широко раскрытых зелёных глазах промелькнуло нечто такое, что Тору совсем не понравилось. – Зато я никому не скажу, что ты собственными руками перезарядил опасного инопланетного преступника от своих батареек, и избавлю тебя от неприятного объяснения с друзьями.

– Можешь рассказать, мне претит врать и изворачиваться. – Тор снова оделся в доспехи и одной рукой притянул к себе Локи, вскидывая другую, с секирой, вверх. Брат больше не сопротивлялся, сам крепко ухватился за наплечники и недовольно прошипел на очередные уколы электрических искр:

– Нельзя отключить эти спецэффекты? – и добавил: – Не повезло Новому Асгарду с царём, твоя прямолинейность его погубит.

Тор не ответил: для продолжения разговора ветер вокруг завывал слишком сильно. Он мстительно подумал, что поручит Локи все внешние связи. Пусть плетёт интриги в Конгрессе и сочиняет демократические стандарты. Мидгардских политиков ему было не особенно жалко, тут ещё разобраться надо, кто больше врёт и пакостит.

С высоты птичьего полёта Новый Асгард не выглядел ни красивым, ни внушительным и ничем не напоминал своего славного предшественника, сгинувшего в огненном безумии Рагнарёка. Он даже до городка из глубинки пока не дотягивал, оставаясь чем-то средним между кемпингом и военным лагерем, а мидгардцам, должно быть, и вовсе казался огромным бродячим цирком. О высоком внеземном происхождении его жителей напоминали только звездолёт, припаркованный у въезда, и рунические знаки на скромных одноэтажных домах из каменных блоков. Несколько улиц, мощение которых они только начали, расходились лучами от круглой площади, где когда-нибудь должно появиться нечто величественное и внушительное, но пока стояли лишь деревянные столы, оставшиеся от погребального пира, да палатки, в которых по выходным шла торговля.

Они приземлились на террасе. Вокруг была невозможная тишина ещё не проснувшегося жаркого, солнечного утра. Как всегда летом, в неподвижном воздухе дрожала пелена мельчайшей пыли. Встающее из-за гор багровое солнце пронизывало ее, унося последние остатки ночной прохлады. Длинные узкие облака с огненной каймой, ещё не успевшие истаять, тянулись над его макушкой.

– Ну и жара здесь у тебя, – Локи откинул со лба спутанные волосы. – Не мог основать поселение на Аляске? Я ётун, мы в пустыне не водимся.

Вместо ответа Тор открыл дверь и несильно хлопнул его по спине, толкая вперёд. 

В тесной гостиной, куда они ввалились вместе, сонная, растрёпанная Брюн в чём-то невыносимо коротком, маленьком и просвечивающем насквозь на ощупь нажимала кнопку на кофе-машине.

– Сюрприз! – громко объявил Локи, совершенно бесстыдно на неё пялясь. Тор закрыл ему глаза рукой, помянув про себя недобрым словом распродажи в Сан-Франциско.

– Мать твою, – воительница стремительно развернулась, стряхивая сон и меняясь в лице. – Живой. 

– Извини, если разочаровал, – пробормотал Локи из-под огромной ладони. Вместо ответа Брюн в два шага оказалась рядом и, ничуть не стесняясь, обняла их обоих.

– Я знала, что ты его найдёшь, – прошептала она Тору в ухо, целуя его, и скрылась в спальне. – Только не думала, что где-то в придорожной канаве, – громко добавила валькирия, перед тем как закрыть дверь. – Локи, ванная направо.

– Заходи. Не дворец, конечно… – Тор развёл руками. Рядом с его богатырской фигурой небольшая комната и вовсе как будто съёжилась.

– Что же, бедненько, но чистенько, – Локи по-хозяйски осмотрелся и направился в ванную. 

Брюн вернулась, натянув шорты и футболку с логотипом Мстителей, вручила воскресшему покойнику полотенце и чистую одежду, достала из-под краника кофе-машины уже чуть остывший кофе и подставила вторую чашку:

– Вообще-то сегодня твоя очередь готовить завтрак, Ваше величество, – она зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой. – Но в честь счастливого воссоединения семьи… – Брюн погрузилась в изучение содержимого холодильника. – Где он был? – спросила валькирия, вручая Тору чашку свежего кофе.

– В Нью-Йорке, – ответил за брата вошедший в гостиную Локи, тряхнув влажными волосами. – Дай, пожалуйста, телефон, мне позвонить надо. Ещё вчера было надо, но у этого дикаря нет мобильника, а в мой ударила молния, – многозначительно пожаловался он, сверля Тора взглядом.

Брюн бросила ему Айфон, который Локи ловко поймал, подмигнул ей и вышел на улицу. 

Потягивая кофе, Тор смотрел на него сквозь панорамное окно гостиной. Локи, в его джинсах, свободных настолько, что их приходилось придерживать рукой, мерил босыми ногами террасу. Он что-то говорил в телефон, склонив голову и время от времени прикрывая глаза. Даже не слыша слов, Тор знал, что он снова кого-то обманывает, но сейчас не хотел знать, кого именно и почему. Брюн подошла сзади и обняла его, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи.

– Он не мог уйти навсегда. – Тор перехватил её ладонь и поцеловал. – Это же Локи. 

– И он опять что-нибудь натворит, – в тон ему откликнулась валькирия. – Это же Локи.

– Глаз с него не спущу, – пообещал Тор.

– Да уж. Как говорят мидгардцы – бойтесь своих желаний, они сбываются? – Брюн взъерошила волосы на макушке Тора. – Только ты не выглядишь испуганным, наоборот, никогда не видела у тебя такой сияющей физиономии, – она рассмеялась и ловко перелезла через спинку дивана, устраиваясь у него на коленях. 

Разговор у Локи, видимо, не складывался. Он морщился и закатывал глаза, кто-то на том конце провода явно устраивал сцену. Тор, прижимая к себе Брюн, наблюдал за ним с блаженной, почти счастливой улыбкой. О том, что невыносимый Локи в международном розыске, что он один из самых известных преступников на Земле и что он полгода морочил голову почти всем Мстителям, они подумают потом. Главное, что он вернулся. Его брат, с которым никогда не было спокойно и легко, но без него и вовсе невозможно. И другого Тору не надо.


End file.
